Souvenirs d'une époque
by Mustsuki
Summary: "Dis parrain, tu voudrais pas me raconter votre histoire ?" "Encore ?" Et Eren commença son récit. Celui de son histoire et de celle de ses camarades. Armin tremblait - comme à chaque fois. Évoquer le passé le brisait. Petra lui souriait gentiment, rassurante. (RivPetra. OS.)


_Boujour à tous ! Voici mon premier OS sur SNK, que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà ! c'est dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum de Fairies Fans que cet OS est né. Le thème était le futur._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Raiting<em> : K+

_Personnages :_ Armin, Eren, Rivaille, Mikasa, et bien d'autres (OCs aussi)

_Couples :_ Rivaille/Petra

_Disclamair_ : l'univers et les personnages sont à Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Souvenir d'une époque, aventure d'une autre.<span>**

Le soleil tapait, et une légère brise matinale soufflait sur le pré. Dans un fauteuil à bascule, un papi était assis, en astiquant une lame. A côté de lui, une petite fille blonde jouait à la poupée.  
>Le paysage était harmonieux et lumineux. Les fleurs jaunes se balançaient au rythme du vent, et un ruisseau serpentait mélodieusement. A côté du ruisseau, une vieille dame aux cheveux blondblanc discutait avec un adolescent aux beaux cheveux bruns.

- Mamie, commença l'adolescent, c'est vrai que papy était un des meilleurs soldats de l'humanité ?

- Oh oui, il était presque aussi redoutable que toi.

- Merci. Il était Caporal pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Et oui, il était Rivaille le Caporal-chef aux bataillons d'explorations.

La vielle dame sourit à se souvenir.

- Et toi mamie, tu étais quoi ? Je veux dire aux bataillons.

- Petra, juste Petra de l'escouade de ton grand-père.

Le jeune homme s'en émerveilla, comme à chaque fois que sa grand-mère évoquait ses souvenirs. Et il ne s'en lassait pas.  
>Petra, devenue grand-mère, remonta jusqu'à la maison avec Anthonin son petit-fils. Il avait 15 ans, et avait le même caractère que son grand-père - à un détail près : il était plus souriant et moins grognon.<br>Quand il arriva sur la terrasse sa petite sœur se rua dans ses bras, la petite Maylis était adorable.

- Onii-chan ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Anthonin lui sourit. Et Rivaille et Petra échangèrent un regard complice.

- Anthonin, ton parrain arrive dans 20 minutes vas chercher tes affaires, annonça Rivaille, qui se balançait dans son fauteuil.

- Oui !

Il entra dans la maison comme une flèche.

- Tu n'as pas quitté tes chaussures ! Grogna le petit papy.

- Embête le pas avec ça, dans deux jours il part en dehors des murs, répliqua Petra.

L'ex-caporal renifla, le vent souffla.  
>Des pas se firent entendre dans l'herbe, trois silhouettes se distinguèrent légèrement flou au loin. L'une paraissait recroquevillée sur elle-même.<p>

- Et ben enfin ! S'exclama Rivaille, ils sont là ces stupides gosses !

- C'est qui que tu traites de gosse pépé ? Demanda une voix.

- Toi Yaeger. Toi.

Le dit Yaeger monta sur la terrasse, avec une femme plutôt musclée.

- Bonjour, énonça-t-elle.

- Mikasa ! S'exclama Maylis tout joyeuse, et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Mikasa sourit, et l'attrapa. Dans ses bras, Maylis paraissait être un poids plume.

En sortant de la maison avec Anthonin, Petra s'exclama :

- Mikasa, Armin, Eren !

Elle les salua, et aida Eren à porter Armin sur la terrasse. Celui-ci les remercia d'un signe de main, et roula jusqu'à Rivaille toujours affalé dans son fauteuil.

- Et Armin s'en sort toujours en fauteuil roulant ? Glissa Petra à l'oreille d'Eren.

- Oui, enfin il me semble. Ça fait depuis qu'il a 18 ans qu'il est comme ça.

- C'est vrai, mais...

D'un regard, Eren lui demanda de ne pas en dire plus.  
>Anthonin sortit de la maison, et sourit en voyant Eren et ses amis.<p>

- Bonjour parrain Eren.

- Salut.

Ils se serrèrent la main, c'était le bonjour de bonhomme, ouais.

- Entrez boire un coup, lança Petra.

Ils répondirent par la positive, dans un sourire. Mikasa poussa le charriot d'Armin, avec l'aide de Maylis - étrangement la petite s'était attachée au petit blond plus qu'à Eren et Mikasa.  
>Rivaille tenta de se relever, en vain. Il pesta, il n'avait que 70 ans putain - même s'il en paraissait plus de quatre-vingt physiquement. Le pauvre était bien rouillé.<p>

- Je vais vous aider pépé, annonça Eren.

- Stupide gamin, cesse donc de m'appeler "pépé", grommela Rivaille.

- Et vous gamin. Très bien, Caporal, debout, répondit le brun.

L'ancien Caporal ne répondit pas.

L'intérieur de la maison était propre, très propre ; planché astiqué, vitres nettoyées, et tout était rangé. Pépé Rivaille était passé par là - à moins que ce ne soit mémé Petra ?  
>La vieille dame les conduisit dans le salon, ils s'assirent autour d'une table, près de la cheminée. Elle leurs proposa du thé, qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.<p>

- Dis Parrain, tu me re-raconterais votre histoire ? Demanda Anthonin, qui ne cessait de bouger sur sa chaise.

- Mais je te la raconte à chaque fois...

- Pas grave

!  
>Devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme Eren ne put résister. Il ferma les yeux, et se souvenait. Il commença à raconter, sa main glissée dans celle de Mikasa.<p>

Eren avait dix-sept ans. Depuis 3 ans il avait intégré les bataillons. Il avait changé - juste changé, fait inéluctable.  
>L'affrontement avec Reiner et Berthold avait pris fin, dans un affreux bain de sang ; des soldats étaient tombés par dizaine. Ils perdirent Aruro et Erd, Ymir, et d'autres soldats dont Eren ne connaissait pas l'identité. Puis il y avait Reiner et Berthold, Eren les avait tués de ses propres mains. Ah oui, il en avait bavé, et il avait perdu son innocence.<br>Mikasa, Armin, Eren et les autres pleurèrent longtemps les disparus.  
>Il fallut plus de trois pour reconquérir le mur Rose et le mur Maria.<br>La première année fut fatale pour nombre d'entre eux - Pour Armin, pour Jean.  
>Cette année-là, Armin venait de souffler ses dix-huit bougies. Et son cadeau, fut la perte de ses jambes ; en affrontant un titan.<p>

- Et Armin l'a battu ! S'exclama Maylis.

- Non ma petite, répondit Eren.

Armin resserra ses doigts autour de la tasse, pour essayer de stopper ses tremblements.  
>Maylis posa sa petite main sur l'une de Armin, et lui sourit. Il fit signe à Eren de continuer.<p>

Armin volait dans les airs, les lames en avant. Il passa trop près de la tête du titan. Erreur fatale.  
>Le titan l'attrapa.<br>Ses dents ses refermèrent autour des genoux de Armin.  
>Le sang gicla.<br>Les cris transpercèrent le ciel.  
>Aucun cri ne pouvait exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait.<br>Son corps ne répondait plus, il cessa de crier. Il était aspiré par la bouche du titan.  
>Il avait tellement, il voulait juste que tout s'arrête : douleur et peur.<p>

Un frisson parcouru chaque personne présent dans la pièce, sauf Rivaille.

Puis Armin se sentit voler, et déposer au sol. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il sombra.  
>Mikasa et Eren combattaient toujours.<br>Puis les jours passèrent, et Armin se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
>On lui annonça qu'il avait perdu ses jambes, que plus jamais il ne pourrait marcher<p>

Armin posa la tasse sur la table, Eren attrapa sa main.

Dans la foulée on lui annonça les pertes subies, et il souffla de soulagement quand il apprit que Mikasa et Eren étaient toujours en vie.  
>Puis il apprit que Jean se retrouvait paralysé entièrement. A vie.<br>Armin avait su que c'était lui qu'il l'avait sauvé et il s'en voulu, beaucoup - il se sentait tellement coupable.

Une larme silencieuse dévala la joue d'Armin.

Quelques mois plus tard, Armin mit son intelligence au service du monde.  
>Les murs étaient reconquis, et des années paisibles s'écoulèrent.<br>Rivaille avait 43 ans quand il mit Petra enceinte.  
>Petra prit un congé maternité. Rivaille continuait à partir en expédition.<br>Elle accoucha au printemps, seule. Une petite fille prénommée Lana vit le jour. Christa s'occupa d'elle et du bébé en attend le retour du père.  
>Les années passèrent de nouveau. Lana marcha dans les pas de ses parents en entrant aux bataillons d'exploration. Elle y rencontra Matt.<p>

- Papa ! S'exclama Maylis, assise aux coté de Armin.

- Et oui, souria Petra.

Anthonin vit le jour par un hiver froid. Puis, ce fut au tour de Maylis. A l'aube de ses deux ans, Lana et Matt perdirent la vie lors d'une mission.  
>Rivaille et Petra pleurèrent beaucoup, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.<br>La garde des deux enfants leurs fut confié.  
>Quelques années plus tard, Rivaille fut contraint de prendre sa retraite.<p>

- J'avais pas envie, rajouta Rivaille de sa voix de grand-père.

Eren et Petra se regardèrent. Ils sourirent.

Anthonin avait grandi et rentra à son tour au bataillon d'exploration.

- Voilà en gros c'est ça. Ça te va ? Demanda Eren en s'adressant à Anthonin.

- Oh oui !

Petra apporta des cookies, et des chamallows - car même si il refusait de l'avouer, Rivaille en était fan.

- Alors pépé, toujours amoureux des chamallows ? Demanda Eren moqueur.

Si l'ancien Caporal en avait encore eu la force, il l'aurait certainement frappé.

- Anthonin tu veux bien lui en mettre une pour moi ?

- Avec plaisir héhé.

Et comme son grand-père, le coup parti derrière la tête, son visage fut fendu d'un léger rictus. Sadique ou moqueur ?  
>Petra rigola. Armin la suivit, et Mikasa aussi. Tout le monde rigola. Un rire sincère et heureux.<p>

- Au fait pépé, j'ai les lames que vous m'aviez demandé ! S'exclama Eren.

Il se leva, et en sortit deux d'un grand étui. Il les apporta à Rivaille. Il le remercia, et les inspecta.

- Ah, elles sont propres, pour une fois !

Le brun soupira. Cet homme était irrécupérable.

- Petra, pendant que le gosse est là, vous ne voulez pas m'aidez à enfiler mon uniforme ?

Nouveau soupir d'Eren, qui mangeait un cookie.

- Euh, si tu veux, répondit la vieille femme.

Elle fit signe à Eren de la suivre, et Rivaille se débrouilla tout seul pour se lever.  
>Mikasa et Armin restèrent avec les deux enfants dans la salle.<p>

Petra énuméra tous les vêtements dont l'ancien Caporal avait besoin, et passait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.  
>Assis sur le lit, Rivaille la regardait faire.<p>

- Enfile la chemise en attendant, ordonna Petra, en lançant ladite "chemise" à la tête du grand-père.

Il se déshabilla, et enfila la chemise. Un des boutons avait du mal à fermer. Il avait pris du ventre ; la graisse avait remplacé les abdos, les biceps avait fondu. Plus rien, aucun muscles, seulement de la graisse.

- Rentrez le ventre.

- Je le sais gamin.

Il l'assassinat du regard. Ça il ne l'avait pas perdu.  
>Ainsi il réussit à fermer le dernier bouton.<br>Il enfila le bas avec l'aide Petra, et Eren lui fit mettre le blouson.

- Alors il ressemble à ça, le meilleur soldat de l'humanité ? Demanda Anthonin.

- Et oui, répondit Eren.

Rivaille pointa une lame juste sous le nez de son petit-fils.

- Tu veux voir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne demande que ça.

- Dehors ! Ordonna Petra désespérée, par l'attitude des deux garçons.

Anthonin alla chercher ses lames, et enfila son blouson.  
>Il suivit son grand père dehors.<br>Tout le monde les suivit.  
>Le jardin était grand, une forêt pas loin. Sur chaque arbre Anthonin avait dessiné des petites cibles rouges.<br>A celui qui en trancherait le plus.  
>Eren les suivit dans leur action en cas de soucis. Les autres se contentèrent de regarder.<br>Tout ce passa très vite.  
>Rivaille se déplaçait plus rapidement de ce qu'il en laissait penser.<br>Trois minutes plus tard, l'affrontement était fini.  
>Eren comptabilisa 30 cibles pour l'ancien Caporal - qui ne tenait plus debout, et qui tomba presque dans les bras d'Anthonin - et 32 cibles pour Anthonin.<br>Tout le monde félicita le jeune homme. Même Rivaille.  
>En discutant joyeusement, le ciel commença à s'assombrir.<p>

Rivaille et Petra saluèrent une dernière fois Anthonin, Eren et les autres. Maylis était assise sur les jambes d'Armin, et Mikasa poussait le chariot. Eren discutait joyeusement avec Anthonin. Ils sortirent par le portail de la maison, en saluant une dernière fois les anciens.  
>Debout sur la terrasse, Rivaille observait les lames. Une moue presque nostalgique se dessinait sur son visage.<p>

- J'aimerais retourner en arrière. Annonça-t-il.

Petra le regarda, et posa une main sur le côté non tranchant de la lame.

- J'aimerais pouvoir voler encore, commander encore, que Erwin soit encore là, que ce stupide Eren m'obéisse encore, et pouvoir partir dans les airs avec toi Petra .

- Erwin hein... soupira la blonde.

Ils échangèrent un regard, ils se comprirent. Erwin leurs manquait. Le commandant était mort dans atroces souffrances, il y avait 34 ans, lors d'une énième expédition hors des murs.  
>Petra sourit, elle aussi regrettait un peu cette époque dans le fond.<br>Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel, une goute s'écrasa sur son nez. Il laissa tomber la lame au sol, doucement il attrapa la main de Petra - une des plus douces preuves d'amour qu'il lui fournissait.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour les gosses...

Une autre goutte s'écrasa sur sa joue.

- Ne t'en fait pas Rivaille...

Puis enfin l'orage éclata.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !<em>

_Bye :3_

_(et je crois que je vais écrire d'autres choses dans ce fandom, car ça me plait beaucoup, beaucoup !)_


End file.
